La passion mène à la déraison
by Dolliha
Summary: Il n'avait jamais espéré briller dans les yeux de personnes... Enfin, avant de le rencontrer, son jeu d'acteur l'avait tellement captivé, il l'avait ému et touché par sa voix lorsqu'il chantait... Son sourire à la fin de la présentation était tellement sincère, ses yeux qui reflétaient tant d'émotions. Il avait essayé de nier au début, mais toujours et encore, il revenait pour lui


Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il suivait cette personne, partout où elle allait. Non pas que sa situation financière le lui permettait si aisément, mais son amour pour elle faisait qu'il était près à tout pour la voir. Juste voir ses prestations sur scène l'emplissait de bonheur, parfois, lorsque les comédiens revenaient saluer leur publique, il avait l'impression que cette personne le regardait et lui souriait. Mais comment cela serait-il possible? Il n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on remarque, comment un comédien comme lui pouvait l'avoir remarqué? Il était tellement discret, même dans son travail. Parfois ses collègues ne savaient même pas qui il était. Il se montrait alors quelque peu vexé, mais au fond de lui même, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais espéré briller dans les yeux de personnes... Enfin, avant de le rencontrer, son jeu d'acteur l'avait tellement captivé, il l'avait ému et touché par sa voix lorsqu'il chantait... Son sourire à la fin de la présentation était tellement sincère, ses yeux qui reflétaient tant d'émotions. Il avait essayé de nier au début, mais toujours et encore, il revenait pour lui... Il ne voulait plus se voiler la face... Il était tombé amoureux de lui, pourtant il ne savait rien de lui, sauf son nom... Cho Kyu Hyun, et qu'il était comédien. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait.  
Pourtant, il voulait continuer à le voir, c'est pour cela, qu'aujourd'hui encore, il irait voir cette comédie musicale qu'il avait déjà vu vingt-deux fois. Il connaissait désormais tout le monde dans ce théâtre, mais c'est vrai que venir voir vingt-deux fois, la même comédie musicale, faisait qu'il se créait tout de même des liens avec les employés du théâtre. Alors qu'il allait demandé sa place, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour face à un homme assez grand, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui voulait visiblement lui parlait. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre, et peut être par peur, il le suivit, ils marchaient à travers le théâtre, et il put voir que l'homme l'emmenait vers un bureau. L'homme sortit une clé et ouvrit un porte sur laquelle était inscrite "directeur artistique". Il était donc l'homme qui avait engagé Cho Kyu Hyun pour cette comédie musicale, il était celui qui lui donné l'occasion de le voir sur scène... L'homme lui intima d'entrer et de s'asseoir face à lui. Chose qu'il fit, il était intimidé et n'osa rien dire, c'est à peine s'il osait respirer. Une fois installaient, l'homme prit la parole:  
"Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer jeune homme. _Lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Certes il s'adressait à lui, mais il hésitait à prendre la parole.  
__Ah.. Ah bon? _Réussit-il à articuler en essayant de lui rendre son sourire.  
__Oui les employés nous parle souvent de vous, monsieur... _s'interrompit-il.  
__Lee... Lee Dong Hae. _Répondit le jeune homme qui avait dans sa tête une partit de la phrase qui résonnait en lui. "Nous parle"... qui ça nous? Lui et les comédiens? Cho Kyu Hyun aussi? Cho Kyu Hyun aurait-il, lui aussi entendu parler de lui? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions.  
__Monsieur Lee, j'aimerais vous remercier de venir tant nous voir. Les comédiens, sont honorés que vous leur prêter tant d'attention en venant chaque semaine, alors que c'est toujours la même représentation.  
_C'est que... il joue vraiment bien... _Dong Hae rougit légèrement et détourna sa tête pour que l'homme n'ait pas à le voir. Son regard se posa sur une photo affichée un peu plus loin. Cho Kyu Hyun était dessus. Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus.  
__Mon cher ami, je suis sur qu'ils seraient heureux d'entendre cela. En fait, je suis venu vous offrir votre place de ce soir, et vous proposer de rencontrer notre acteur principal, Cho Kyu Hyun."  
L'homme lui sourit, et le cœur de Dong Hae rata un battement. Il allait pouvoir le voir, rester seul avec lui, lui parler... Se déclarer à lui, lui avouait ses sentiments. Il était sur de se faire rejeter, mais il se devait de tout lui dire, et au moins, il se sentirait mieux après, il arriverait à se faire une raison. Et il reprendrait le cours de sa vie, comme avant. Avant de le voir sur scène, avant d'être touché, et d'être ému par sa prestation, avant de l'aimer.  
L'homme lui tendit son billet et lui offrit la meilleur place du théâtre. Dong Hae s'installa et patienta, voyant la salle se remplir petit à petit. Il arrivait à distinguer la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait, répétant certains de ses passages, il sourit, puis vit que la salle était de nouveau pleine, comme toutes les autres fois, et comme toutes les autres fois, il entendrait ces jeunes filles, pucelles et en chaleur parlaient de Kyu Hyun, comme un fantasme sexuel. Et comme toutes ces autres fois, il s'énerverait contre elles, mais ne dirait rien. Les lumières commencent à s'éteindre, il reporte son attention à la scène, il sait quand Kyu Hyun fera son entrée, et observe discrètement les coulisses, pour la première fois étant donné que sa place lui en donnait l'occasion. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, son cœur rata un battement, Cho Kyu Hyun l'observait. Dong Hae voulu se dire que non, mais si, il le regardait, il lui fit signe de la main, puis un grand sourire avant de rentrer en scène. Dong Hae avait les joues en feu, il l'observa, il semblait plus enjoué aujourd'hui, plus heureux de jouer. Dong Hae le vit souvent tourner ses yeux vers le publique, et souvent, il posa ses yeux sur lui... La fin de la représentation, tous les comédiens saluent le publique, et... Non. Non, non, non, et non, il ne se faisait pas d'idée, Cho Kyu Hyun ne le quittait pas des yeux, et son regard n'était pas pleins d'émotions comme d'habitude. Il était empli... D'envie? Dong Hae senti un frisson le parcourir.  
La salle s'était vidée à une vitesse incroyable, sûrement le temps désastreux poussait-il les gens à rentrer chez eux plus vite? Dong Hae ne s'était pas trompé, comme toutes les autres fois, des jeunes filles parlaient de Kyu Hyun comme un fantasme, un objet sexuel. Il dût se contenir de ne pas allait leur dire deux mots... Le directeur arriva et dirigea Dong Hae vers la loge du comédien. Il frappa, puis salua Dong Hae avant de le laisser seul devant cette porte. Une voix demanda à son visiteur de lui laisser quelques instants afin d'être prêt avant de le faire entrer. Dong Hae patientait, puis la porte s'ouvrait sur Cho Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae le trouvait encore plus beau que sur scène, celui-ci lui sourit et lui intima d'entrer. Dans les couloirs on entendait les autres comédiens parlaient, criaient, mais pour Dong Hae, seul la présence de l'être qu'il aimait, comptait. D'ailleurs celui-ci brisa le silence.  
"Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. _Dong Hae le regarda sourire, ses joues s'enflammèrent encore, son cœur se serra. Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau, aussi proche?..  
__Vrai...Vraiment? Ce... C'est réciproque. _Finit-il par répondre, avec un sourire d'enfant, et les joues rouges.  
__Ah oui? _Son sourire s'élargit._ En fait, si vous êtes là c'est parce que je... Je voulais vous parler. _Dong Hae le regarda, il avait rougi... Diable, pourquoi était-il encore plus beau comme ça? Il voulut répondre, mais Kyu Hyun reprit. _- Le directeur, m'a dit que votre nom était Lee Dong Hae, et je voulais vous dire quelque chose d'important... _Dong Hae le coupa alors.  
__Moi aussi, je... Je voulais vous dire, quelque chose... Depuis longtemps déjà... _Sa dernière phrase, n'était qu'un léger souffle, un murmure. Mais Kyu Hyun, l'avait entendu.  
__Je vous écoute alors. Oh, et puis... _Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Il souriait à nouveau. Dong Hae le regarda et plongea son regard dans le sien. Kyu Hyun se sentait déstabiliser car ce regard paraissait tellement triste. Dong Hae mis de l'ordre dans sa tête, pris une grande inspiration et finit par tout dire.  
__Cela fait deux ans et demi aujourd'hui... Deux ans et demi que je vous... que je te suis, peu importe où tu vas. Juste pour te voir. Deux ans et demi que chaque soir, je veux aller te voir, et te le dire... _Il s'interrompit, non il ne devait pas laisser sa chance passer. Kyu Hyun, le sortit de ses pensées.  
__De me dire quoi? _Sa voix faisait que sa phrase était murmurée, il s'approcha de Dong Hae, et celui-ci reprit directement.  
__Que... que je... _Dong Hae s'énerva contre lui même... Oh et puis merde! Il prit une grande inspiration à nouveau et;_ Que je t'aime."  
Kyu Hyun ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait par cette déclaration. Dong Hae avait les joues en feu, la tête baissée et semblait soudain réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il leva ses yeux vers Kyu Hyun, il avait rougit, avait détourné légèrement la tête, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Dong Hae regrettait, il se tourna vivement vers la porte, s'excusa et parti en courant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il continua de courir. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il remarqua qu'il pleuvait encore. Et alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler, il se remit à courir, pourquoi? Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il lui dise ça? Se déclarer... Mais quel idée, c'est un homme... Jamais il ne voudrait de lui comme amant, il ne le connaissait pas, non, il ne savait rien de lui. Il n'était même pas une connaissance pour lui, juste un 'fan' qui le suivait depuis deux ans et demi... A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta, les larmes déferlaient sur son visage souillait par l'eau. La pluie continuait elle aussi de tomber, comme si les anges pleuraient avec lui. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, alors malgré ses larmes il regarda autour de lui, le parc. Non... Pas ici, pas cet endroit. Il voulut courir de nouveau, mais à peine osa-t-il bouger l'une de ses jambes il tomba de fatigue.

~~L'inconscient est une forme de rêve, et cette forme de rêve vous fait prendre conscience de l'état des choses.~~

Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, enfin, pour un mois de Juillet c'est normal. Espérons que la pluie ne pointe pas le bout de son nez, Ara m'a dit que la pièce serait très attrayante. J'espère qu'il disait vrai, parce que j'ai dû demander au boss pour partir plus tôt... Pas que je fasse cela souvent, mais Ara a raison, il est temps que je sorte un peu... A part lui, je n'ai aucune vie sociale, et une vie sociale ne se résume pas à un voisin très attentionné. L'affiche du spectacle est très jolie d'ailleurs, je l'ai juste en face de moi. Le parc en est placardé de partout. Cette représentation à l'air d'avoir une importance capitale pour les gens. Tiens les projecteurs s'allument, je me trouve au milieu du troisième rang, Ara s'y connaît en matière de spectacle, mais ayant un rendez-vous imprévu, il m'a offert la place «Je trouverais cela dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter mon cher Dong Hae, amusez-vous bien. Byye ~» Je ris en le revoyant quitter mon chez moi, ne me laissant même pas le temps de protester. Et ça manière de dire 'bye', comme si il ne pouvait pas le dire comme tout le monde. Trois coups de bâtons retentissent, je me concentre sur la scène, le début est assez morose... Un jeune homme entre sur scène, il est assez grand, la peau pâle et les cheveux châtains contrastent avec la couleur noir de ses yeux. Il est beau, il joue vraiment bien, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sa personne. Soudain il parle, dieu que sa voix est belle, si je le pouvais, je me permettrais de dire qu'il a volé la voix d'un ange... Quoi qu'en le regardant mieux, il a tout d'un ange, son sourire, son regard bienveillant envers le publique, sa voix mélodieuse et harmonieuse. Je me sens rougir, pourquoi? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il à la vue de cet être? Il sort de la scène, mon rythme cardiaque se remets doucement, quelques notes d'une triste mélodie viennent s'échouer à mon oreille. Je relève la tête, je n'ai presque rien suivit, mais il est là, à nouveau. Il a l'air de prendre une grande inspiration, sa voix... Il chante, sa voix résonne en moi, ses paroles me touchent, sa voix me touche, elle me transporte vers la tristesse la plus absolue, moi qui n'aie rien suivit, je dois être le seul spectateur à pleurer. Mon cœur se serre, chacune de ses paroles viennent à moi, comme si elles pénétraient mon cœur, et qu'elles m'interdisaient de penser à autre chose que la tristesse qu'elles émanent. La musique ralentit, sa voix résonne tant en moi, je ne le lâche pas du regard, ses yeux brillent et une tristesse visible y est installé. Tout le monde se lève, le rideau se ferme, je me lève à mon tour, mon regard parcours la scène, alors que les comédiens reviennent saluer le publique, tous surpris par les applaudissements auxquels ils ont droit. Le nom de chaque comédien est énoncé, son tour arrive. Cho Kyu Hyun. Son nom résonne en lui, il est incapable de bouger, sa prestation, son sourire, son regard, ses émotions, sa voix... Rien, aucunes de ces choses ne voulait le quitter... De l'eau? Il pleut? Mais pourtant, il fait chaud... Qu'est-ce que...

~~ L'inconscient est une forme de rêve, et cette forme de rêve vous fait prendre conscience de l'état des choses.~~

Dong Hae ouvrit doucement les yeux, il entendait des murmures. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que ces murmures disaient, il essaya de se lever, mais il prit vite conscience que quelque chose le tenait, ou plutôt, que quelqu'un le tenait. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir ce visage qui lui était si familier en pleure. «Ne... Ne pleures pas...» Réussit-il enfin à prononcer. Le visage en pleure se releva soudain, ses sanglots redoublèrent, mais un faible sourire fit son apparition, resserrant son étreinte sur l'autre, ils se relevèrent tous deux. Cependant à peine furent-ils sur leurs jambes que Dong Hae manqua de tomber, l'autre homme le rattrapa et l'aida à marcher jusque sofa. Un sofa? Dong Hae regarda alors autour de lui, il n'était pas chez lui, et n'était plus dans le parc non plus. Mais alors... Non c'est impossible, il l'aurait...  
«Tu cours vite tu sais, _fit l'autre jeune homme tandis qu'il sortait une serviette d'un meuble bas. _J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te rattraper, et quand je t'ai enfin rattraper tu t'es écroulé dans le parc... Tu as mal quelque part? _Dong Hae eut du mal à comprendre, il l'avait suivit, mais pourquoi? Il l'aurait très bien pu le laisser, surtout après la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite... Le jeune homme le regardait inquiets et Dong Hae lui répondit, se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait.  
__Non je n'ai pas mal, pourquoi... Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi? _Il l'aurait voulu lui poser une autre question mais l'autre avait entreprit de lui essuyer les cheveux, assit sur ses genoux pour dépasser la tête de Dong Hae et ainsi lui sécher les cheveux plus aisément.  
__Tu n'es qu'un idiot tu sais? _Pourquoi riait-il? Et pourquoi l'avait-il traiter d'idiot? _Partir comme ça, sans même me laisser le temps d'assimiler ta déclaration, sans même me laisser le temps de te répondre.  
_Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... _Il essayait de se défendre, les joues rouges.  
__Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure? _Sa voix faisait ressentir de la tristesse à l'intérieur de Dong Hae. Alors il prit sur lui et tourna la tête de manière à être face au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
__Si je le pensais, mais... Enfin... Je ne voulais pas me déclarer de cette façon, je ne sais rien de toi, et alors que pour la première fois, je peux enfin te parler, je te déballe ça... Comme-ci c'était normal qu'un homme se déclare à un autre...»  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et alors qu'il voulut se lever, il se sentit plaquer de force contre le dossier du sofa. Il sentait le regard de l'autre le traversait, il voulut le regarder dans les yeux, mais sentit les lèvres de l'autre se poser sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il ne répondit pas au baiser, ce qui força l'autre homme à s'arrêtait. Il se leva, Dong Hae aller le retenir, mais au lieu de partir, il se mit à califourchon sur lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le cœur de Dong Hae rata un battement. Décidément, cet homme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens... Lentement le visage de son vis-à-vis se dirigea vers son oreille, et lui murmura un tendre 'je t'aime Lee Dong Hae'. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et alors qu'il sentait des milliers de papillons parcourir son ventre, il prit tendrement le visage de son futur amant, y déposa un furtif baiser et lui répondit, 'je t'aime aussi, Cho Kyu Hyun'.  
Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du châtain et il se rapprocha du visage de Dong Hae. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et transforma ce chaste geste en un baiser fougueux. Il demanda l'accès à sa langue, mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Dong Hae. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, ne se lassant pas de la présence de l'autre. Se lâchant à contre cœur, pour pouvoir respirer, les lèvres de Dong Hae dérivèrent peu à peu vers le cou de Kyu Hyun, toujours à califourchon sur lui, de légers gémissements se firent entendre de la part de ce dernier. Un frisson parcouru Dong Hae lorsqu'il sentit les doigts glacés de son petit ami se glisser sous sa chemise. Ses mains le caressaient encore et encore, comme si elles n'en auraient jamais assez, découvrir et redécouvrir son torse finement musclé, redessiner chacun de ses traits, les apprendre par cœur en quelques instants, comme une comptine pour enfants. Les lèvres de Dong Hae ne cessaient de marquer la peau de son amant, de légères traces violacées faisaient leur apparition, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Il se refusait à quitter le cou de son amant, embrassant cette peau glacée, la mordillant légèrement dans l'espoir d'entendre de nouveau ces gémissements. Ses mains se baladèrent sous le T-shirt du châtain, lui réchauffant la peau, caressant son dos avec une tendresse infinie. Des frissons parcoururent Kyu Hyun, les mains si chaudes de son amant sur sa peau glacée, lui faisait un effet incroyable. Ses mains montaient et descendaient sans cesse, pour son plus grand plaisir, dérivant quelque peu sur ses hanches, Kyu Hyun comprit que son T-shirt ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Et effectivement les mains de Dong Hae lui enlevèrent bien vite le vêtement, la chaleur ambiante contrastait énormément avec la froideur de sa peau, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement bien audible, Dong Hae rigola doucement. «Tu as froid?» Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton, des plus aguicheurs. Kyu Hyun sourit faiblement, frissonnant plus encore lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Dong Hae lui mordre doucement l'épaule, hochant positivement de la tête, pour répondre à son amant. Le brun sourit, attrapa tendrement le visage du châtain et avant de l'embrasser, lui répondit «Laisses-moi te réchauffer alors.» Kyu Hyun se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de demander à le rencontrer. Dieu, si l'enfer était de pouvoir embrasser cet homme, alors il se vouerait à eux et au diable, tant il aimait ça. Sentir sa langue chatouillait la sienne, sentir leurs lèvres unis par un sentiment d'amour, sentir ces milliers de papillons dans son bas ventre lui faisait tellement de bien. Ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du brun, tandis que les mains du brun entreprirent de lui retirer sa ceinture. Sa peau était glacé, il en était conscient et pourtant, son corps le brûler intensément, d'une chaleur qu'il se surprenait à apprécier. Il arrivait au dernier bouton, et ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté celles de son amant. Il retira lentement le vêtement de Dong Hae devenu gênant pour lui, Dong Hae en profita pour inverser leur position, poussant Kyu Hyun sur le sofa, pour qu'il puisse se mettre au dessus de lui. Kyu Hyun fut désemparé, et stoppa tout ses mouvements, Dong Hae rigola doucement, et lui caressa le visage tendrement. Kyu Hyun passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'approcha pour capturer les lèvres du brun, le forçant ainsi à arrêter de rire. Le brun avait déboutonner le jean de son amant et fit descendre lentement la braguette de celui-ci. Tout aussi lentement, il fit descendre le vêtement et quitta les lèvres de son amant pour pouvoir le lui retirer, il lança ensuite le jean quelque part dans la pièce. Il entreprit de déposer sur sa peau réchauffée des milliers de baisers, la mordillant parfois de temps à autres. Kyu Hyun ne se retenait pas de gémir, ses lèvres lui faisaient tant de bien, il laissait glisser ses mains le long du dos du brun, alors que celui-ci descendait vers son boxer. Dong Hae, voulant faire languir son amant, remonta vers son nombril, mêlant sa langue à ses lèvres. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de frustration et de plaisir passer la barrière des lèvres du châtain. Ses mains caresser doucement ses hanches tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour voir le visage de son amant, celui-ci avait les yeux grisés par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte, offrant des sons que Dong Hae qualifiait comme étant magnifique et excitant. Toujours guettant ses réactions il descendit son visage vers le boxer, déformait par une bosse que Dong Hae s'empressa d'embrasser au travers du tissu. Kyu Hyun ne s'y attendant pas, hoqueta et par un gémissement plus qu'audible fit comprendre à Dong Hae qu'il en voulait plus. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et fit descendre le tissu devenu gênant pour les deux hommes, dévoilant par la même occasion, la verge tendu du châtain.  
Kyu Hyun se sentait quelque peu gêner, lui était nu alors que son amant avait lui encore son boxer, son jean. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Dong Hae sur sa verge, la caressant de sa langue. Il y déposa un baiser avant de le prendre en bouche. Kyu Hyun soupira d'aise, et le prénom de son amant fut énoncé plusieurs fois, alors que celui-ci avait entamé un long va et vient sur sa verge. Kyu Hyun perdait pied alors que son amant jouait de sa langue sur son membre. Les mains de Dong Hae rejoignirent celles de Kyu Hyun, entremêlant leurs doigts. Kyu Hyun resserra un peu la pression sur leurs doigts, faisant comprendre à Dong Hae que sa fin arrivait. Dong Hae ralentit ses mouvements, arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement à Kyu Hyun, celui-ci voulut forcer le brun à accélérer dans un premier tant en voulant délier leur main, mais Dong Hae, tout à fait contre cet avis, resserra la prise qu'il avait sur ses mains. Kyu Hyun comprenant que son amant le faisait exprès, décida de bouger ses hanches, s'enfonçant de lui même plus profondément dans la bouche du brun. Dong Hae fut ravi de cette initiative et voyant que son amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il lâcha ses mains, posant les siennes sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de bouger. Et reprit ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus en vite, et le prenant de plus en plus profond dans sa gorge. Kyu Hyun gémissait de plus en plus, sa fin arriva et il cria le prénom de son amant, se déversant en lui. Dong Hae, plus qu'heureux, avala la semence de son petit ami, et se releva pour pouvoir admirer le corps de Kyu Hyun. De fines gouttelettes de sueur avaient fait leur apparition sur son corps, il le trouvait tellement beau, allongé la peau clair contrastant parfaitement avec le sofa de couleur noir. Kyu Hyun, bien qu'encore grisé par tant de plaisir, remarqua le regard insistant de son petit ami sur lui, rougissant il détourna le regard.  
«Ne... Ne me regarde pas... comme ça... _Réussit-il à dire, alors que sa respiration était encore saccadé.  
__Comment veux-tu que je ne regarde pas un corps aussi beau que le tiens? Comment voulais-tu que je ne tombe pas encore plus amoureux de toi après t'avoir vu aussi beau? »  
Répondit-il amoureusement, venant poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'un Kyu Hyun rouge. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, une douleur assez vive rappelait à Dong Hae, qu'il était toujours vêtu de son jean et son boxer. Ses mains descendirent vers son jean, il l'enleva rapidement et retira son boxer par la même occasion. Il fit descendre ses lèvres vers le cou de son amant, et lui présenta trois doigts au bord des lèvres. Kyu Hyun comprenant ce qui allait se passer entrouvrit la bouche et humidifia les doigts du brun. Il s'amusait à enrouler sa langue entre ses doigts, les suçotant parfois, le brun quand à lui, continuait de s'occuper du cou de son amant et lorsqu'il sentit que ses doigts étaient assez humides, il les descendit vers l'intimité de son amant. Kyu Hyun se crispa en sentant l'un des doigts de Dong Hae pénétrer en lui, attrapant le visage de Dong Hae pour pouvoir se happer à ses lèvres. Dong Hae attendit un peu, puis enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui. Kyu Hyun ressentait une légère douleur tandis qu'il sentait les doigts du brun faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre ses chairs. Il tenta de se concentrer sur leur baiser, le brun le remarqua d'ailleurs, et malgré le fait que son membre soit libéré de toute emprise, il avait mal. Mal de ne pas pouvoir prendre son amant, alors toujours en douceur, il inséra un troisième doigts en lui. Cette fois-ci le châtain se cambra de douleur, Dong Hae sépara leurs lèvres, lui caressa le visage tendrement et le rassura de mot doux. Peu à peu, Kyu Hyun se calma, il ressentait moins la douleur, alors que son amant continuait ses gestes en lui. Dong Hae retira ses doigts et regarda avec une certaine appréhension le châtain, celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Le brun se positionna face à l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra doucement par peur de lui faire mal, celui-ci évita au maximum de se crisper, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait plus mal qu'autre chose s'il le faisait. Au bout de quelques instants, Kyu Hyun se mouvait de lui même, faisant comprendre à Dong Hae qu'il pouvait bouger. Chose qu'il fit pour son plus grand plaisir, commençant un lent va-et-vient, cherchant ce point qui ferait hurler son aimé de plaisir.  
Kyu Hyun cria une nouvelle fois le nom de son amant, le brun retapa une nouvelle fois au même endroit et eut la même réaction, il l'avait trouvé. Ses coups de reins devinrent des coups de butoirs au plus grand plaisir du châtain, qui criait son plaisir. Le brun criait également heureux des sensations qu'il procurait à son amant, et de celles que son amant lui procurait. Frappant encore et toujours contre sa prostate, il sentait sa fin approchait, il attrapa le cou de son amant et l'embrassa avec fougue, augmenta la cadence et la puissance de ses coups. Perdant pieds tout les deux, ils hurlèrent le prénom de l'autre alors que Dong Hae se déversait en Kyu Hyun. A bout de souffle, Dong Hae se retira, obtenant ainsi un dernier gémissement de la part du châtain. Souriant, il s'écroula au côté de Kyu Hyun, celui-ci se lova contre Dong Hae. Le sofa n'était cependant pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir, et ils avaient très peu de place, le châtain proposa alors à son amant de monter, il accepta et se mit debout, nullement gêné par sa nudité. Kyu Hyun voulut s'asseoir et là...  
«Euh... Dong Hae? _L'interpellé se retourna, sachant pertinemment ce que son amant aller lui dire, il sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui.  
__Allez, viens là, _il le prit dans ses bras, Kyu Hyun rougit violemment et cacha son visage dans le cou de son amour.  
__La première porte sur la droite...»  
Dong Hae sourit une nouvelle fois, il trouvait Kyu Hyun vraiment adorable, et ne se gêna pour lui dire, ayant pour simple réponse une légère morsure au creux de son cou, le faisant rire. Il monta sans difficulté et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amant. Il le déposa sur le lit, et Kyu Hyun lui saisit le poignet et le tira violemment vers lui, Dong Hae se trouvait au dessus de lui, Kyu Hyun ayant un sourire et une expression plus que perverse. Il avança son visage vers celui de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de sentir les mains de Dong Hae redessiner son torse, encore et encore.  
«Tu sais, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te résister, si tu fais ça... Essaya Dong Hae, comme pour tester son amant.  
_Hmm, mais qui a dit que je voulais que tu me résistes?» Lui répondit simplement Kyu Hyun, fondant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.


End file.
